As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include a power supply in order to convert power (e.g., provided by a public utility) to a desired voltage level and/or current level to power components of the information handling system. Oftentimes, it is desirable to collect telemetry data regarding the power supply, such as an amount of current being delivered by a power supply to components of an information handling system. For example, such monitoring of power supply output current may be used to inform a controller of an information handling system for implementing a power sharing scheme among power supply units, power supply redundancy schemes, over-current warnings, power throttling, and/or other uses.
A popular existing approach to measure output current is the use of bulky resistor shunts, which may be placed proximate to OR-ing metal-oxide-semiconductor-field-effect-transistors (MOSFETs) at the output of a power system. A voltage across such resistor shunts may be measured, and by knowing the resistance of such resistor shunts, the current may be determined from the voltage based on Ohm's law. Such shunts may undesirably consume power, are bulky and may take a significant amount of area, cause significant heat output, and may also add financial cost to the manufacturing of an information handling system.